When a user is browsing a website using a browser, an opening speed of webpages is significantly limited by the network environment. Most of the consumed time for looking for webpage resources spends on data transmission through the network. Webpage pre-reading technology is one of the solutions that can efficiently solve the problem. An existing webpage pre-reading process has the following steps. When a user uses a browser to browning a current webpage, one or more target webpages that are potentially to be accessed by the user can be determined, and the data of the one or more target webpage resources can be pre-read. After that, the one or more target webpages can be pre-layout and pre-rendered. If the user subsequently accesses one of the pre-read webpage, the corresponding pre-rendered and pre-layout webpage can be presented directly.
However, the existing pre-reading process performs many operations to the pre-read webpages, such as pre-analysis, pre-layout, pre-rendering, etc. These operations can consume a lot of system resources, resulting in inevitable influences to the performance of the user terminal system.
The disclosed method and apparatus for webpage resource acquisition are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.